


Setting the Bar

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work, Trickster - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You rescued me from the creepy person that was hitting on me in the bar" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting the Bar

The bar was loud and obnoxious. It was much different than Helena's own personal loud and obnoxiousness, and she hated it. It reeked of booze, and she wanted to get in and out as fast as she could. Where the heck was Jotunn?

As Hel walked around, she was stopped by a man half her size, looking absolutely smashed. As she tried to go around him, he got in her way.

"Hey beautiful, are you old enough to be in a place like this?" he asked, his words slurred terribly.

Hel rolled her eyes. She had just barely made the age check at the door, claiming to be 18 and using an illusion on a small leaf of paper to make it look like an id card. She was just a few months off anyhow, so it wasn't a complete lie.

"I'm in here aren't I?" she replied, and tried to step around him again, to no avail.

"Well then how about I buy you a drink sweetheart?"

"I don't drink. Now can you move, I'm looking for someone."

"You sure you weren't lookin' for me?" he said, putting a hand under her chin and gazing into her eyes.

"No, she was looking for me." a voice called out, loud and strong. She knew that voice, it was Apollo. She wondered why he was there, he didn't want to come in before.

"What? Why would she be lookin' for a sissy boy like you?" the man asked, all attention lost on Hel. She turned around as the man began to walk towards her friend. She had to do something before it's too late.

"Do you really want to know? Challenging a Flare is a pretty dumb thing to do." he said, flashing his glowing golden eyes.  
The man grabbed him by the collar, "I ain't afraid of nobody."

"No, Apollo!" She shouted.

When the man heard what Helena said, he jumped. "Apollo? Th-THE Apollo?" he immediately dropped him. "I didn't know I was dealing with an actual god here!"  
The man started to back up, and when he did, Hel stuck her foot out and he tripped. The man quickly picked himself off the floor and made a dash for it.

"Oh my gosh, Apollo, that was amazing." she said as she roughly embraced him in a hug. "When did you get tough?"

Apollo's face was glowing bright with light, he was absolutely embarrassed.

"More like amazingly stupid. Zeus! If that guy hadn't have been completely utterly inebriated, I would have been pummeled for sure."

"But you didn't, and you protected me. I'm so grateful. Even though he was totally about to get a bite from my wolves."

"Y-Yeah, I guess I did.."

Hel gave him a hard pat on the back. "There you go! Now come on disco ball face, let's go find Jotunn. At the rate this is going, we'll probably need a drink ourselves."

"After that foul display? No thanks, I can't believe he thought I was the actual Apollo."

Helena smiled, "Right, totally can't see it."


End file.
